heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: J
---- J2 ---- Jack Flag ---- Jack Frost ---- Jack-in-the-Box Jack-in-the-Box, Jack Mead, first appears in Weapon X: The Draft - Sauron #1. Born an Australian aborigine mutant with telepathy and radar sense, his powers have a side effect where his body becomes petrified and brittle every time he uses them. He is taken into the Weapon X program, believing it to be a superhero team that could fix his mutant side effect, but he is ripped apart by his recruiter, Sauron, after a joke. He survives, becomes placed in a box, and he is utilized as a mind-reader during the admissions process for captured mutants incarcerated in the "Neverland" concentration camp.Weapon X Vol.2 #5 ---- Jack O'Lantern ---- Jack of Hearts ---- Jackal ---- Jackdaw Jackdaw is a fictional character featured in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Dez Skinn, Steve Parkhouse, Paul Neary and John Stokes, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk Weekly #57 (April 1980). A now-deceased hero, the sidekick of Captain Britain, Jackdaw was an Otherworld elf. Jackdaw had been mortally wounded earlier in his adventures, but was revived by Merlyn and given new powers and a new costume. He was permanently slain later on Earth-238 by The Fury. Jackdaw was literally torn in half by one of the Fury's energy bolts and expired shortly thereafter in Captain Britain's arms. Jackdaw expressed a belief that Merlyn would resurrect him. Saturnyne had abandoned them (and her assistant Dimples, who loved her deeply) to escape.Marvel Super-Heroes (July 1982)#387 Merlyn did not resurrect Jackdaw as it would have damaged his chances of rescuing Captain Britain, who was killed as well by the Fury after Dimples and Jackdaw, and resurrected by Merlyn back on Earth-616.ComicVine explanation ---- Jackhammer ---- Jackpot ---- Brent Jackson ---- Parnell Jacobs Parnell Jacobs is a fictional character from the Marvel Comics universe. He first appeared in Iron Man Vol. 3, #11 (December 1998) by writer Kurt Busiek and artist Sean Chen. The character subsequently appeared in Iron Man Vol. 3 #12 (January 1999), #14 (March 1999), #18-20 (July–September 1999), Punisher War Journal #17 (May 2008), and War Machine Vol. 2 #1-12 (February 2009-February 2010). Jacobs was also featured in the Marvel MAX series U.S. War Machine by Chuck Austen and the sequel series U.S. War Machine 2.0 by Austen and Christian Moore. Originally a villainous version of the superhero War Machine, Jacobs became an ally of War Machine and joined his efforts to defeat the Eaglestar Corporation and Norman Osborn. Parnell Jacobs is an experienced soldier and mercenary trained in armed and unarmed combat. His powered suit of armor grants Super-strength, Supersonic flight at Mach 3, Energy repulsors, a variety of offensive and defensive weapons including missiles and laser blasters, and a tank-like outer shell. ---- Jade Dragon ---- Jaeger Jaeger is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in X-Men vol. 2 #100. The leader, or Jaeger, of the race of supermutants known as Neo, the one known only as Hunter led a strikeforce of Neo in an assault in Nightcrawler's Church of St Michael the Archangel in an effort to set-up a beach-head for their war against humans and mutants. It was Hunter's child who died during the time that the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, and it was this act that caused the Neo to declare their war after the resulting conflict devastated the hidden Neo community. Their first target was Nightcrawler, who had left the X-Men and was studying to become a priest. He sought out Cecilia Reyes for aid, and together the pair of former X-Men battled Hunter, who was accidentally slain by Cecilia. The Neo named Rax became Jaeger in his stead, continuing the hunt for the pair of former X-Men. Jaeger had peak human strength, speed, endurance and reflexes, and extra-human senses enabling him to sense base emotions and track others by trace genetic material. ---- Jaguar El Jaguar is a costumed supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Tony Isabella and Bob Brown, first appeared in Daredevil #120 (April 1975). Within the context of the stories, El Jaguar is a Latin American costumed criminal, who was the head of the Commando Division of HYDRA under Silvermane's New York faction. He was a devoted leader who took pride in leading his troops into battle, until his defeat at the hands Daredevil and Nick Fury’s S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. Years later he attended a meeting with other villains at the “Bar With No Name,” and was slaughtered by the Scourge of the Underworld, along with all the other criminals who attended. ---- Jahf * Jahf ---- J. Jonah Jameson ---- John Jameson ---- Jann of the Jungle ---- Janus ---- Janus the Nega-Man ---- Jarella ---- Edwin Jarvis ---- Jason Jason the Renegade is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Peter David and Gary Frank, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #409. Jason is a member of the super hero family the Pantheon. Jason often did Agamemnon's dirty work disposing of people who had crossed Agamemnon. Jason defects from the Pantheon when Agamemnon orders him to murder his teammate Ulysses. The task later fell to Pantheon member Achilles. As a result of this Achilles' student Walter Charles takes Ulysses's codename and place within the Pantheon. Shortly before this Walter Charles had stabbed Jason in the eye with the handle of a mop. This causes Jason to lose the eye. Jason had a daughter with fellow Pantheon member Andromeda named Delphi. When Agamemnon leaves the Pantheon mountain headquarters the Mount, Jason seizes upon the opportunity. He returns via the god-realm Asgard. He does not cross from the mortal realm to Asgard, he comes from Asgard to earth, seemingly defeating Heimdall, the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge, along the way., closing in Agamemnon in the city of Boston. He finds the man in Fenway Park. Agamemnon's current guise of a male teenager causes unsuspecting civilians to try to interfere with the adult Jason. This is noted by the Pantheon member Ulysses, who had forsaken his assigned tasks to take in a baseball game. The resulting confrontations spill over onto the field itself. A magical portal hidden inside Fenway's 'Green Monster' further interferes with the mission, sucking in many Pantheon members back to Asgard. Sometime later, Agamemnon reveals the depth of his insanity and tries to destroy the Pantheon. He is captured and tried for his crimes but escapes. He seemingly dies during this incident. Jason is allowed to rejoin the Pantheon, who have set up shop in a new headquarters. Like his relatives, Jason's endurance, vitality and immortality is derived from comes from a secret deal made between his father and alien beings centuries ago. ---- Javitz ---- Jerry Jaxon ---- Jazinda ---- Jazz Jazz (John Arthur Zander) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by David Hine and David Yardin, and first appeared in District X #2 (August 2004). Jazz appears to have no overt mutant power except that his skin is blue. His dream is to be a rapper, but he doesn't do it very well. While in "Mutant Town" Jazz was a drug runner for one of the crime lords of the area, selling a drug made from the secretions of a mutant called Toad Boy. Since Decimation he was one of the few mutants to retain his powers, and was forcibly relocated to the mutant camp for the 198 on the estate of the X-Mansion. During a trip to Salem Center, Jazz attempted to purchase drugs, which he hoped to sell to his fellow detainees. He was killed by fellow mutant and tentmate, Johnny Dee by a miniature voodoo doll Johnny made from a DNA sample.WIKIPEDIA:X-Men: The 198 #3 Jazz appears in the House of M, a lot more successful than his counterpart as he is a famous rap and hip-hop artist. ---- Madison Jeffries * Madison Jeffries ---- Mike Jeffries * Mike Jeffries ---- Jemiah the Analyzer Jemiah the Analyzer is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #7 (January 1977). Within the context of the stories, Jemiah is the Celestial tasked with analyzing life-form samples provided by Gammenon the Gatherer and is present during the Fourth Host on Earth. Other versions of Jemiah The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Earth X and "Living Planet" arc published in Exiles vol. 2, #52 - 53 (November - December 2004). ---- Abner Jenkins ---- Jenkins, David ---- Jester ---- Jetstream ---- Jigsaw ---- Jimmy-6 ---- Jo Jo is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her only appearance was in The Uncanny X-Men #179. Jo appears with the Morlocks and therefore assumed to be a mutant, although her mutant power is never revealed. She appears only as Kitty Pryde's bridesmaid. Her duty was to make Kitty presentable for the wedding ceremony. Jo always does what others ask and tries to avoid breaking the rules. ---- Jocasta * Jocasta ---- Martha Johansson ---- John the Skrull ---- Daisy Johnson ---- Johnny Cool * Johnny Cool ---- Johnny Dee ---- Johnny Guitar * Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. ---- Jolen ---- Jolt ---- Charlotte Jones ---- Fred Jones Fred Jones is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos #81. Fred Jones was a member of the original Howling Commandos and fought alongside them during World War II. Jones was a former All-American quarterback before the War. During an effort to capture Eva Braun, Adolf Hitler's secretary/lover, Cohen lost the lower half of his left leg; however he still managed to obtain plans for a secret assault from Colonel Kritzberg. ---- Gabe Jones ---- Hugh Jones ---- Jessica Jones ---- Piranha Jones Piranha Jones is a supervillain who appears in Marvel Comics, primarily as a foe of Luke Cage. The character first appeared in Power Man #30, (April, 1976). Ray Jones grew up in poverty and lost all of his teeth by the age of 15. Jones became a criminal at an early age, eventually rising to the level of crime boss. He had his missing teeth replaced with long, sharpened steel spikes. These, and his habit of using them on his enemies, gained him the nickname, "Piranha." A different version of Piranha Jones appears on season 2 of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes in the episode "To Steal an Ant Man." this version of Jones has had not just his teeth, but his entire mandible replaced with a mechanical, metal jaw. He is one of the henchmen of gangster William Cross. Jones bites Luke Cage's arm, only to break his teeth on Cage's impervious flesh. ---- Reno Jones ---- Rick Jones * Rick Jones (Marvel) * Rick Jones (Wikipedia) ---- Hans Jorgenson ---- Joseph ---- Josette Josette is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #415. A citizen of the island nation Genosha, Josette is elsewhere visiting relatives when Sentinels destroy her home country. Homeless, Josette is given refuge at the Xavier Institute. During her stay at the Institute, Josette tries to flirt with Warren Worthington III, but he rejects her. Later that day, Josette meets with and seduces Iceman. Their little romance is cut short when Josette's angry husband Robert, who appears as mud taken humanoid form, attacks and nearly kills Iceman. After Northstar rescues Iceman and defeats Robert, Josette's current whereabouts are unknown. Josette can read and sense the emotions and feelings of others. She also has the mutant ability to seduce men emphatically. She possesses tentacle-like hair and blue skin with swirls of white pigment. ---- Josiah X ---- Erik Josten ---- Joystick ---- J'son ---- Jubilee * Jubilee ---- Jude * Jude the Entropic Man ---- Jughandle * The Craptacular B-Sides ---- Juggernaut * Juggernaut ---- Jumbo Carnation Jumbo Carnation is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in New X-Men #134. Jumbo was a famous mutant fashion designer who created fashions fit for and inspired by the various and inhuman forms of himself and other mutants. One night, Jumbo was jumped by a group of anti-mutant thugs. Despite his injuries, he dies from an overdose of the mutant-enhancing drug called Kick. He expires on a city sidewalk. Although his role was minimal, Carnation would have a substantial impact in the pages of New X-Men. His death galvanized Quentin Quire, a troubled student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, into progressively destructive behavior as he believed that Carnation had been murdered by racists. The investigation conducted by the X-Men themselves (an act covered by the news) would reveal the role the drug played. Quire's gang, also affected by the drug, would go on to attack the people he thought responsible for the murder. All this would culminate in Quire's kidnapping of Charles Xavier and inciting a riot on the school grounds. This riot led to the death of two innocent students: Sophie of the Stepford Cuckoos and Dummy of the Special Class. Jumbo has multiple arms, and can change his skin into a teflon state. ---- Junior Juniper ---- Junkpile ---- Junta ---- Justice ---- References Marvel Comics characters: J, List of